


i wanted to tell you all my secrets (but you became one of them instead)

by endlesslylesbian



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Pre-Canon, highschool I guess, im actually proud of this, one sided scorpia and catra, teen because there's a bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslylesbian/pseuds/endlesslylesbian
Summary: “Adora, I swear to God you have to reading my mind whenever I’m around you.” Catra pondered.“Maybe I just know you better than anyone else.” Adora shrugged, smile playing on her lips.or) 15 signs you're falling in love with your best friend.





	i wanted to tell you all my secrets (but you became one of them instead)

“15 Signs You’ve Fallen In Love With Your Best Friend.”

Adora paused as she read the title of the article her brother had thrown her way. She'd always been so interested in Adora’s personal life.

"As charming as she is, I don't think I'm in love with Glimmer," she tried to joke, an unconvincing chuckle escaping her lips.

Adora knew Glimmer wasn't the best friend her brother was referring to. 

Ever since Adora had come out three years ago, her brother had always nagged her with the same question.

“So, when are you and Catra gonna start dating?” 

Adora had gotten used to it at this point. After all, it wasn’t just Adam who would ask. Her mother would ask often as well, sometimes even her father. But other than her brother, these constant questions mainly came from her friends and classmates.

In fact, Adora had gotten so used to the same sentence, that every time someone would even mention Catra’s name, the blonde would just automatically reply with, “She’s my best friend!”

Usually whoever had mentioned the brunette would smirk and roll their eyes at Adora’s embarrassed tone, deciding not to believe a single word that left the blonde’s mouth.

1\. You text him or her all the time.

Adam still thinks we’re dating. Adora typed.

Adora felt her heart flutter when she saw the grey, typing bubble instantly appear on her screen.

frl? he does know im seeing sum1 right? lmao. Catra replied.

Adora felt insides clench.

You’re seeing someone? Adora asked.

lol yeah, you know my friend scorpia right? Catra answered.

Adora knew Scorpia. Every time Adora and her friends would meet up with Catra’s group, Scorpia would engage in an overly pleasant conversation with everyone but her. The only interactions between Scorpia and Adora were the glares the other woman would shoot her. Adora was never sure why Scorpia hated her though, but the feeling was officially mutual.

I know Scorpia, she seems nice. Adora typed back. 

she asked me out a few days ago, idk shes always been cool. Catra replied.

Adora paused for a moment before texting back.

Honestly, you deserve the entire world and more Catra. Plus, Scorpia seems like a caring and genuine friend to you. Maybe you might really like her. But if she hurts you, I promise I’ll beat her ass up for you! <3 

aw adora, thanks for the offer but i highly doubt you could beat up scorpia, she’s like a million times taller than you. 

Adora thought she could hear the smug tone in Catra’s reply.

Ugh, shut up. Adora sent back.

srsly though, ily x

Stop being such a sap and meet me at the gate in twenty. Adora replied, unable to stop the pounding rhythm in her chest.

2\. You care about his or her happiness more than you do other friends.

If there was one thing Adora knew from her many years of experience as Catra’s best friend, it's that she never cried. At least not in front of anyone.

Catra was hard on the outside, but soft on the inside. She never let anything penetrate her shell. Adora had witnessed her punch multiple guys in the face. Mainly the kind of guys who didn’t get the fact that she was a lesbian and didn’t understand the definition of ‘no.’

Of course, Adora would have torn these idiot’s to shreds if Catra hadn’t beaten her to it. Adora had always secretly admired the brunette’s confidence.

That’s why when Catra called Adora at 3am, crying through the speaker of her phone, Adora knew something was incredibly wrong.

They ended up on the phone for three hours, Catra ended up passing out after ranting and sobbing through the phone. She cried about how Scorpia had dumped her and how she thought that she would never get one of her closest friends back. 

She cried about how Scorpia had accused her of cheating on her multiple times throughout their argument and how they needed a break.

Adora was exhausted from the endless call, but she stayed up just in case Catra needed her again. 

Catra didn’t wake up again. But Adora didn’t mind losing hours of sleep just to listen to her friend’s little snores through the phone.

3\. You can finish his or her sentences.

“Why the hell did you buy a big mac?” Catra groaned, “They will never taste as good as cheeseburgers!” 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Adora chuckled, peeking at their receipt for the collection number.

“We should prank Glimmer tomorrow!” Catra beamed.

“And how do you propose we do that?” Adora smirked.

“When Sparkles is sleeping, we scream-”

“Rise and Shine in her ears.” They jinxed.

“Adora, I swear to God you have to reading my mind whenever I’m around you.” Catra pondered.

“Maybe I just know you better than anyone else?” Adora shrugged, smile playing on her lips.

4\. You can tell him or her anything without feeling at all uncomfortable.

"It was an utter loss," Catra replied monotonously. Adora snorted down the phone line. "Would it be that bad if I got back with her?"

"Don't you have anyone else to talk to about this?" Adora asked, bored out of her mind at all the talk about Scorpia. 

"Well, yeah," Catra admitted. "But you're the only friend I can stay on the phone with for four straight hours because I don't care if you hear me peeing."

"...You're talking to me on the fucking toilet?!"

5\. In a crowd, you’ll look for her first.

Perfuma’s sweet sixteenth is the next social gathering they attend. However, they don’t how up together.

Scorpia picked Catra up, since they’re back together its not completely out of the question.

As soon as Adora enters Perfuma’s house. She doesn’t even scan the living room for the birthday girl. All she wants to do is find Catra and tell her a bunch of jokes to make her laugh and smile.

Bow and Glimmer decide to wander off to the snack table together.

Adora thinks there’s something going on between them. She doesn’t mention it.

The blonde’s gaze falls on Catra. Her dark hair is now cut just above her shoulders and she’s swearing a set of fluffy, black cat ears. She’s also wearing a freaking dress. Catra usually stuck to tube tops, hoodies and ripped jeans. Maybe a skirt. But now she’s standing in a deep red, short dress. Obviously from Fashion Nova.

Catra spots her gaze and waves her over. 

Adora has never wanted to be somewhere more in her entire life.

6\. You feel jealous when she talks about someone else.

Perfuma’s party seems to drag on for ages. 

Catra wont stop talking about how Scorpia keeps leaving her side to go find Entrapta.

“Hey, I’m here too?” Adora mentions.

“I know, and I love you for it, really I do, but...” The brunette trails off.

Sne never finishes her sentence.

7\. “I thought of you when…”

Adora takes up babysitting on the weekends. All their friends take up a part time job. They want to save up for a week trip to the beach over Spring Break.

Bow and Glimmer work at Scoops Ahoy in the mall. They love the uniforms. Especially since they’ve just become crazy stranger things fans.

Adora takes a little girl called Frosta and her friend Stacey to the park. The two sliding down the slide and swinging on the swings reminds her of simpler times.

8\. You think about drunk texting him or her every weekend.

Adora, Glimmer and Bow are dumb, sixteen and underage. But Glimmer still shares her mother’s hidden alcohol from the wine cabinet.

It’s 2am when Adora finds herself back home in bed.

Do you ever feel like you've made a horrible mistake? Catra texts.

Adora knew too well.

She's a great girl, but this thing with Scorpia isn't working. I'm going to break-up with Her for good this time. Catra sends.

Adora had already started typing her reply before she'd even finished reading the text. Her own words were too blurred out for her to see, the alcohol too much for the blonde’s mind to remember.

9\. Hugs are more than hugs to you…

"One of these days you'll learn to hold your alcohol better." Catra was there in the morning with two white pills and a glass of water. Adora didn't know what she'd do without her sometimes. 

"Do you know what time it is?" She asked, waving the blonde’s iPhone in her face.

"What happened?" She mumbled, knocking the bright phone screen away from her, trying to sit up. The shooting pain like a bullet through her temples forced her to retreat.

Catra had a smirk plastered across her face, telling her, whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"You called me to pick you drunk ass up and puked on my favourite shoes," she informed. 

"Which means you owe me new ones."

Catra tried to stay angry, Adora could tell by the look on her face, but she settled down and cuddled up to her instead. She held her close, her face buried in a sea of brown, not so willing to let her go.

10\. Your entire family knows him or her.

Catra stayed for breakfast. She usually stayed for breakfast because Mrs. GraySkull made the best pancakes in the world.

She was already sat at the table when Adora came sulking into the kitchen. Adam had Catra in a deep conversation, most of which he only caught dribs and drabs.

“She’s cool, can I date her?” 

"Date who?"

"Scorpia," Catra replied curtly. "We broke up last night. I did tell you and you-" She cut herself off, "But you didn't reply."

11\. When something good happens, you want to tell this person first.  
Adora had one all her basketball championships. 

You can bet Catra was the first to know.

12\. When something bad happens, you want to tell the person first.

The bad always must outweigh the good.

Adam snapped his ankle during his soccer tournament.

Catra brought a box of chocolates the moment Adora had told her the news.

13\. You look at him or her for a little too long. 

Catra arrived at her house once Adam was home from hospital. Her incompetent younger brother was on crutches and Catra had more chocolate make it all better.

Catra and Adam walked off (as best they could), leaving Adora to carry the brunette’s overnight bags. She couldn't help but smirk a little.

Catra lingered slightly, turning to look back at her best friend. She was already watching her.

14\. This person really, really, really matters to you.

"You are an actual idiot, you know that?" Adora shook her head, giggling.

"Maybe if you hadn't snuck up behind me-" Catra booped Adora on the nose before she could get half her words out.

They couldn’t find Catra’s phone.

They'd pulled the sofa apart. Catra was sure she'd had it with her when they started watching the movie, but now it was nowhere to be found. She figured she'd dropped it or knocked it in between the cushions.

"Maybe I left it in the kitchen," she mumbled, stalking out of the room.

Adora shook her head. Anyone else would have been angry by now- they were cutting into their movie night. But Adora couldn't find herself to make more than a snarky remark at times like this. And there were a lot of times like this.

It'd been a rough couple of weeks for them both, she'd almost lost her a few times in the middle. Adora didn't know what she'd do without her best friend.

15\. You picture yourself with this person.

In the end, Adora dug her phone out of her pocket, dialling Catra’s number. The flashing lights eventually went off from the corner table where neither of them had noticed it lying on the opposite side of the room.

Adora, shaking her head, picked it up in her hand. She hung up her own phone and up popped the missed call. She moved to swipe it aside, to let Catra know she'd found it. But, in doing so, she opened their last text conversation.

There were the two texts from Catra, telling Adora how much of a fuck-up she was for getting back together with Scorpia. She'd seen them on her own phone after she'd slept off the hangover. What she hadn't seen, was her own drunk reply.

She'll never love you like I do – A

And, somehow, everything felt right to Adora.


End file.
